The Council of Nine
The First Nine were sages, who saw chaos in the world of magic and from it weaved order. They understood that magic was a tool for humanity to weild as any other, but that it first required discipline and understanding. They went on to established the Nine Schools as Head Masters - nine minds and schools with the same goals for education, progress, and peace. These Nine became the First Council and today their name still invokes great respect or great fear... The Council of Nine is the governing body of the Magi of Evanwyn and once served as the spiritual advisors of the realm - until the Fracture and the rise of the Chanter's Cloister . Now they function more as a guild in various parts of the world, though in those kingdoms that still favor them, they weild great influence and still serve as spiritual leaders. Ranks There are three orders to be found in the Council, and each order has three ranks: The First Order is the most commonly found in the Schools rn by the Council. Anyone who attends the Schools is admitted as an apprentice, whether they go beyond that level is another story. Many become apprentices at age 7 and, should they complete their training as a Scholar, enter the Second Order at around 24. All are brought in with the understanding that, upon completion of their education, they are to serve the Council. The First Order consists of: *Apprentice - Recent inductees to the Council. They are often young, but can be of any age. Usually one spends this time learning reading, writing, arithmatic, geography, history, and learning the basic principles and rules of the Council. Depending on the level of study upon entry, one can be an apprentice anywhere from 1-5 years. *Adept - An adept is one who has passed basic examinations and has begun to practice magic in their designated school. Though most adepts will develop basic abilities across many schools, their specialization begins. One remains an adept for up to 8 years. *Scholar - An advanced student of magic who is preparing to enter the ranks of the Second Order. Most will be prepared for examinations after 4 years. Examinations are secretive, notoriously difficult, physically and mentally trying, and, on occassion, life-threatening - though appropriate to their school. At this point, it is understood that Scholars will go on to become full members, and work for the Council. The Second Order 'is the most common order seen outside of the Schools and the first order truly considered as full members of the Council. All are called ''magi and have equal say in Council happenings. Most are perfectly happy to live out their lives within the Second Order and sometimes change positions. *Councilor - Once a position that denoted some political power amongst local lords, today Councilor Magi still essentially work as spiritual guides, principals of smaller schools where they provide screening services for potential apprentices, giving journeyman safehavens, and generally maintaining a running network outside of the cities in which Schools are located. They are often first-contact for the Council. *Teacher - Magi who often stay in or near the principal Schools, working as teachers, spiritual guides, administrators, and operating as the hands that keep the Schools affluent and running smoothly. They often function as researchers as well and delve deeper into the study of magic than other magi. *Journeyman - Traveling magi who do the bidding of the council, administering aid, providing protection (or justice) where there Council feels necessary, essentially serving as the council's mercenary forces. They are often the most magically powerful of the Second Order upon graduation from the First (usually ranging from a magic stat of 16-13). A subsect of journeymen operate as battlecasters, providing security for towns and holdings under Council control. Very few rise up to the '''Third Order, those that do are powerful both politically and in the ways of the arcane. *Arch Magi - Arch Magi serve as the guardians of schools, researchers and profound scholars of the arcane world, and as political ambassadors, watching over Teachers and Councilors when needed. *Masters - Masters administer the journeymen and battlecasters, giving them their missions and tasks. *Head Master - There are only nine Headmasters, going back to the original nine that made up the Council. These are the undisputed leaders of the Council, they are elected to the position for life, or until they choose to retire, by those members of their school of magic. Schools of Magic Within the Council are three spheres of magic and each sphere holds three schools. These schools have literal Schools that operate as such as well as serving as the primary bases of the Council. There is a great deal of collaboration amongst them, especially in experimental magics and the crafting of magical items - though the latter are few and far between and often only loaned to journeyman magi for particularly dangerous quests. 'Natural Sphere' The Natural Sphere of magic focuses on the corporeal world. Manipulation of nature and all its forces fall under this category. Those found within this sphere can be found across the realm, in various positions, both lowly and high. The School of Nature This school specializes in the most basic applications of magic and controls spells that pertain to crops, animals and fertility. This school is located in Azgohr and is lead by Headmaster Orin. The School of Force This school specializes in the physical forces of the universe and control spells that pertain to gravity, force, light, speed and distance. This school was once located in Bandor but in now in Tilea and is lead by Headmaster Ansev. The School of the Elements This school specializes in the elemental forces of the universe and control spells that pertain to fire, water, air and earth. This school is located in Tilea and is lead by Headmaster Rho. 'Supernatural Sphere' The Supernatural Sphere works within the intangible world. Most common folk might feel a little uneased by those who work within this sphere, but often find peace through certain schools. Other, more powerful individuals, see endlessly advantageous possibilities in these magi and frequently serve as their sponsers. The School of Spirit This school specializes in the spirit world and controls spells pertaining to the Veil and the spirits, both good and evil, that live within it. This school was once located in Bandor but is now located in Azgohr and is lead by Headmistress Lidia The School of Divination ' This school specializes in the realm of time and controls spells pertaining to the seeing of current events and future possibilities, foresight. This school is located in Azgohr and is lead by Headmaster Iccarus. '''The School of Summoning ' This school specializes in the realm of energy and matter and controls spells pertaining to the summoning of energy and matter to transfer or create (if only for a short time) a creature in physical form. This school is located in Tilea and is lead by Headmistress Amile '''Arcane Sphere The Arcane Sphere is for those who truly delve into the very fabric of magic. They function between the tangible and intangible worlds. They are tricksters, healers, and manipulators of raw power. The School of Enchantment This school specializes in the realm of the mind and control spells pertaining to the control and reading of a mind and illusionary magics. This school is located in Azgohr and is lead by Headmaster Yevin The School of Creation This school specializes in the realm of the body and controls spells pertaining to healing, or inflaming wounds, scars, general biology, illness and dysfunctions. This school is located in Tilea and is lead by Headmaster Tonsur 'The School of Arcane Energy ' This school specializes in the realm of arcane energy and controls spells pertaining to lightning, force fields, and other manipulation of raw Arcanum. This school was once located in Bandor but in now located in Azgohr and is lead by Headmistress Quin.